Zooman Hybrid
by Katiebear015
Summary: Retelling of the Human Zoo arc. Holly Blue did something horrible to Steven can the Crystal Gems save him and Greg before Steven to too lost to save?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone here is a new story I wrote. I got the idea from The_Lovely_Starlight. I hope ya'll like it.

Chapter 1

Steven sighed as he was dragged by ruby. He knew she had to hold onto him because he was the 'prisoner'. He tried to focus on happier thoughts as holly blue talked (more like kiss ass) to sapphire. He drowned out their conversation as he thought about his dad. He was so anxious about finding him but what state would he be in when he found him. Steven had only been to a zoo back on earth once and he never wanted to go again. Seeing all those animals sitting in cages not being able to run free. He tried not to dwell on what his dad could be going through as he was brought through the human zoo.

Steven started lagging a little bit because he felt ruby yank him a bit too sharply.

He looked up at her about to say "owwww that hurt" but he stopped himself remembering where he was at and kept quiet and just walked a bit faster.

The tour took a bit longer than Steven expected it too but finally it was over.

Holly blue called some amethyst over and said, "Take this human to the integration chamber, that will be all."

She clapped her hands twice and sent them off. Steven panicked he wasn't actually expecting to be separated from everyone. He exchanged panicked looks with everyone else but Steven didn't fight because he knew there was no other way to find his dad. He let the amethyst pick him up and carry him off.

Once they were far enough away from holly blue the large amethyst leaned down and whispered, "Hey kid don't worry we talked to your amethyst she told us everything, us quartzs' gotta stick together right?"

Steven let out a sigh of relief as he realized this bigger amethyst was on his side.

"My dad, he isn't hurt is he?" Steven asked her.

"No kid don't worry and as long as you do what your told until your friends can rescue you, you both will be fine."

That worries Steven as he thinks what could happen if he didn't behave. They come to a little hole that looks like a laundry shoot.

The amethyst give Steven one last pat on the back before saying, "Good luck kid," and sending him down the shoot.

He slides down onto a conveyor belt. There are little fingers that look just like the ones he saw on peridots limb enhancers. The fingers touched and poked different spots do get reading on his body and take his temperature. They were not gentle and it hurt when they forced their way into his mouth and forced his eyes open to shine a light into them. What Steven did not like was when they began removing his clothes. They managed to get his shirt off as well as his socks and shoes.

When they reached for his pant though Steven slapped them away and said, "Nope I can do that myself."

He slid his pants off and gave it to the waiting fingers.

Standing there in only his underwear Steven felt irritated at these invasive fingers. "Fine I'll save my dad without pants then."

He huffed and crosses his arms. His panic came back though when he saw what looked like crusher right in front of him. He tried to run but to no avail as the machine crushed him. Except it didn't when it came back up Steven realized he was wearing different clothes. He looked at them distastefully.

"Ugh loin cloths." He said as he picked at the purple and while clothes.

The conveyor belt stopped and Steven got up as glass walls closed around him. He hissed at he felt something sharp pierce his ear. His hand went up to feel his ear and he felt long earrings there. Steven shrugged at that one he had been thinking about getting his ears pierced for a while now. He was about to shout at whoever was running this whole thing and dare them to try anything else when he remembered the words that amethyst spoke. So he decided to keep quiet. Water filled the room he was in and Steven took a breath before he was dragged under and let out in a new room.

Actually it wasn't a room it was an ocean? No that couldn't be it he was in the zoo. This must be what they made to resemble and ocean. Steven coughed and sputtered getting any water he swallowed out of his lungs. He looked around and saw his dad a few feet away on land.

Someone was braiding his hair. "Dad!" Steven yelled happy he found him. His dad turned and saw him.

"Steven!" He yelled back.

He got up and ran over to Steven sweeping him into a big hug and Steven hugged him back a little more gently remembering he was a lot stronger than his dad. The embrace lasted a good 30 seconds before they pulled apart. Steven pulled back and looked at his dad, his eyes looked glassy and not all there.

Steven felt his brows furrow as he asked, "Dad? Are you okay?"

Greg smiled lazily and pat Steven on the shoulder.

"Yeah Stu-ball this place is amazing. These zoomen really know how to live." Greg said with a laugh.

Steven wanted to curl up and cry at seeing his dad act like this but held back, he needed to be strong so him and his dad could get out of here.

"Dad we need to escape, the gems are here with me they are going to help us get out of here," Steven said grabbing Greg shoulders and forcing him to look into Steven's eyes.

His glazed eyes met Steven's and cleared a little.

He looked like he was trying to think through the drugs as he said, "Yes Steven, we need to figure out a way out of here."

Steven smiled as he saw Greg wasn't completely lost. Steven let go of his shoulders and looked around trying to think and figure out a plan. Steven looked over to where he popped out of the water and ran over and started splashing around in the water trying to find some kind of grip to open the hole in the floor. After a few minutes Steven stood up unsuccessful. Greg walked over to Steven not caring that his legs were getting wet.

"Your not going to get out thought that way I already tried," He said trying to remember what happened earlier.

Steven was about to protest and go back to trying when he saw his dad's earring glow purple as his made a chiming noise.

"Is everyone hungry it is time for food," The voice said soothingly.

Steven furrowed his brows and flinched back surprised by the voice in his ear. "What was that?"

He asked and J-10 chuckled reminding Steven she was still there.

"You do not know what a little voice is, just like Ga-reg when he first got here," She said and Steven stayed silent not sure what his next course of action should be.

Greg decided for Steven when he grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the forested area.

"Come on, Steven you must be hungry let's go get food," Greg explained as Steven's stomach let out a loud growl.

Despite his uneasy feeling he followed his dad into the forest to go get food and plan his next move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Greg held low hanging branches out of Steven's way as they broke through the trees and walked into a clearing with one tree in the middle. The tree was big with low hanging fruit that resembled apples but they were purple and square shaped. Steven looked around and watched as the zoomen picked the strange purple fruit and ate it.

Steven figured since the zoomen were eating the food and seemed okay, it was alright for him to eat one. So Steven walked up and grabbed a fruit on a branch low enough to grab. Steven looked over the fruit and brought it up to his mouth and slowly took a tiny bite. He chewed it savoring the taste, it tasted like an orange. Steven really liked it and before he knew it he finished off the fruit and wanted more. Lots of low hanging fruit were gone so Steven had to go a bit higher. He felt his gem heat up faintly as he used his powers to jump to a higher branch. He grabbed two more fruits and floated back down. As he landed on the ground he immediately started eating the fruit.

When he finished he looked down at his hands covered in the purple juice from the fruit. As he stared at his fingers his body started to feel weird. Steven tried to sort his thoughts but found he had trouble thinking. Whenever he grasped at a thought it slipped away from him. Steven went cold as he realized the cause of his fogginess. The fruit it had to be drugged, that would explain why his dad seemed out of it. Steven looked around with half lidded eyes realizing he can't escape while he was in this drugged state. Steven was enjoying the dazed feeling even though he knew he shouldn't. He should be trying to find a way out of here. Everyone is counting on him. With the drugs and Steven's naturally anxious nature he started to get lost in his thoughts as the world around him disappeared. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Greg touched his shoulder.

"Steven?" Greg said, "Gee you ate a lot of fruit, I guess this proves it is drugged, damn it."

Greg looked at Steven who was clearly out of it. His pupils were so dilated Greg couldn't even see his Irises. Greg looked at the fruit held in his hand and discreetly threw it into the nearest bush. He and Steven needed Clear heads if they were going to get out of here. Greg could feel the haziness start to wear off. It was still there but becoming weaker by the second.

His gaze going back to Steven he asked, "How many fruits did you eat Steven?"

Steven's eyes shifted showing he heard.

Greg heard Steven giggle and mumble, "I dunno 3 I think."

Greg only had one and he had been out of it. If Steven had 3 well Greg assumed he would be out of it for a while. Greg grabbed Steven's hand as he started to drag him into the corner to sit. Steven stumbled so Greg picked him up and carried him. Steven giggled as his legs were steeped out from under him.

"Dad, dad I am having so much fun right now," Steven sighed.

"I am sure you are bud," Greg grumbled.

"Dad?" Steven asked, "Why did we ever wanna leave this place?"

Greg sighed and sat down, his son still in his arms.

"Because Stu-ball this isn't our home, our home is on earth," He told him, the way Steven was talking was worrying Greg.

"Right, Earth our home…" Steven trailed off his eyes slowly closing as he fell asleep.

Greg leaned down and kissed Steven's head as Steven drifted off.

The last thing Steven heard as he fell asleep was, "I love you, Steven." J10 came over and sat next to Greg as Steven slept she smiled and Greg smiled back even though this wasn't his home he couldn't be mad at the zoomen for it, it wasn't their fault they were here.

"Ga-reg, is something wrong with Ste-ven?" she asked as she cocked her head in an innocent way.

Greg shook his head as he answered her, "Yeah he will be fine… I think, he just needs to get this out of his system."

J10 smiled clearly relieved their newest member was going to be okay.

"Want me to show you to the hibernation area so he can rest?" She asked Greg.

Greg nodded thinking some sleep could do them both some good. Greg got up Steven still in his arms and followed J10 back into the forest. They walked over to some small hut looking building and J10 showed him to one more toward the center of the huts.

"This is mine, you and Ste-ven can sleep here until you are assigned a sleep area," She said with a smile as she opened the door to a hut that was empty except for one big bed.

It wasn't like an earth bed it looked like a giant cushion built into the ground it looked really comfortable. Greg laid Steven down the bed and stood back up. Steven groaned and shifted as he almost woke up but just rolled over and settled back down. J10 smiled and walked over to the hole where a door would be.

Before J10 left the room she told Greg, "I hope you and Ste-ven sleep well."

Greg smiled back before laying down next to Steven. He put his arm around his only son as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steven let out a groan and his eyelids fluttered open. He sat up and looked around drowsily.

Steven's disoriented state made him forget where he was at but after a moment he thought glumly, 'Oh yeah, your we're trapped in the zoo'.

Sighing Steven sat up and got a better look at his surroundings. He looked to be in a structure that was a mix between a tent and a hut. The only thing here was the bed he lay on. He tried to remember how he got here. He remembers coming to the zoo, as well as getting taken by the Amethyst. He remembers finding his dad, eating some of the strange purple fruit, he felt dizzy after that, then…. Nothing. Steven realizes he cannot remember anything after eating the food. His eyes fall to where his dad lay next to him. He glanced over Greg to make sure he wasn't injured. After he was satisfied his dad had sustained no injuries, he decides to explore his surroundings. He got up and stumbled a bit as his weak legs wobbled.

Once he was standing upright, he got off the bed his bare feet hitting the stone floor of the hut he was in. He walked over to where a door should be but just saw a door shaped hole. Steven peaked outside but saw no one around. He looked up at the fake sky trying to judge the time. Pearl had thought after he, Sadie, and Lars got trapped on the island months ago that being able to tell time like that may be useful. The sun did not move from where it had been when he first got here so telling time was not happening. He sighed and walked back into the hut to wake his dad up. Steven walked to the other side of the bed and gently shook his dad's shoulder.

"Dad," Steven said, "Wake up."

Greg let out a tired groan as he squinted his eyes open.

"Steven?" Greg asked. Then he seemed to remember where he was at and sank back into the bed. "The zoomen really know how to make a bed comfortable," Greg stated with a chuckle.

His smile fell as he got serious.

"So, Stu-ball what's the plan?" Greg asked, he figured if Steven had come here that him and the gems had a plan.

Steven let out a nervous chuckle and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he told Greg, "Yeah…. We didn't have much of a plan before coming here we just knew we had to get here to get you out ASAP."

Greg listened to Steven's explanation intently. Steven tried to think about what they should do. He remembers what he saw when he was with the gems and an idea popped into his head.

"Dad, when I was still with the gems, I saw a door. Holly Blue Agate the gem who oversees this facility said it was a door that lead into the zoo," Steven finished telling his dad what happened.

Greg smiled catching onto Steven's plan.

"I guess we need to find this door then," Greg told Steven.

Greg thought for a moment before adding, "We should wait till after the routine though."

Steven looked at Greg about to ask what the routine was, but the purple earrings chimed again in the voice soothing and calm.

"Time for everyone to meet up for morning meals," the voice said.

Greg and Steven looked at each other not trusting the food knowing it is drugged Steven's stomach growled and he scowled knowing he wouldn't be able to here because he needs to keep a clear head. Steven and Greg went to where they had eaten last time.

They walked into the clearing and Greg spotted J-10 she smiled and waved them over, "Ga-reg, Ste-van come sit with me."

Steven hasn't seen a smile like the one on his dad's face in a while. He saw J-10 sitting with a boy about Steven's age with curly ginger hair and light blue eyes. Steven and Greg walked up to the two of them. Greg sat down next to J-10 which left Steven to sit next to the boy his age.

The boy smiled innocently at Steven as he introduced himself, "Hi I am K-12 your

Ste-van right?"

Despite his and Greg's situation Steven smiled at K-12.

"Yeah I came here from Earth with my dad," Steven said.

K-12's eyes shined at the mention of Earth.

"You are from Earth? That is awesome. I have always wanted to see it," K-12 suddenly looked confused, "What is a dad?"

Steven giggled as he explained, "Greg is my dad, he made me."

K-12's eyes lit up in understanding as he confirmed, "He's your paternal unit."

Steven nodded glad K-12 understood.

Steven glanced over at Greg and J-10 and saw they were happily talking. He saw how his dad looked at her and silently promised that if –no- when they escape that she can go with them back to Earth. K-12 started talking again so Steven tuned back into the zooman boy.

"Do you want any food?" The fruit is Pink today," K-12 asked as he held out a fruit to Steven.

Despite the pang of hunger Steven felt he shook his head not wanting a repeat of last night. "No thank you, I'm not hungry."

K-12's brows furrowed a bit, but he did not press the issue further to which Steven was thankful.

Steven and Greg chatted with the zoomen for a bit longer before the little voice chimed in through their earrings, "Time to separate everyone."

Steven was a bit confused as was Greg so J-10 explained, "The young and adults separate. The young go for learning time and the adults continue with the regular routine."

Steven felt uneasy at the thought of separating from Greg, but he knew this was the perfect opportunity to sneak off and find the exit. Steven sighed, what was the plan when he got out, they have been here a full day the Crystal Gems couldn't possibly still be in the zoo that meant Steven and Greg were on their own.

Steven gave Greg a hug before he departed as an excuse to get close to him so he can whisper in his ear, "I'm going to sneak off and look for a door."

Greg and Steven separated and made eye contact and Greg nodded trying to stifle his worry and stay strong for his son.

Steven followed K-12 as all the children walked through the zoo. K-12 was distracted talking to a black-haired girl and so Steven took the moment of his new friend being distracted to sneak away and walked into the trees.

Steven walked in one direction till he hit the wall. He passed around trees and studied the zoo's forest around him. It all looked very green and healthy nothing like how Steven was told homeworld acted around organic life. He eventually reached the wall. He decided his best bet was to feel along the wall till he found the door. Steven hoped the door was not completely flush with the wall.

Steven walked for about ten minutes feeling his hand along the wall trying to find the door. Steven nearly yelped in happiness when he felt a part of the wall that felt different. It wasn't sticking out of the wall; it was completely flush with the wall, but it just felt different Steven was sure that it was the door. Searching around for a panel like the one on the other side of the door Steven was extremely disappointed when he could not find one. Steven frowned and beat on the door like he did earlier with Ruby.

Steven summoned his shield and threw it at the door. It bounced off the door and Steven's eyes widened as he ducked so his shield wouldn't decapitate him. Steven looked behind him at his shield sticking out of the tree. He dematerialized his shield and tried to come up with another plan. He heard a rustling behind him and K-12 came out into the open. Steven let out a sigh of relief and K-12's face lit up with a smile.

"Ste-van! Amethyst I found Ste-van!"

A figure stepped out into the open it was one of the zoo's Amethysts'. Steven froze as the Amethyst looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sorry kid Holly Blue wants to see you," The Amethyst said as she pulled a syringe out of her outfit.

Steven tried to run away but the big Amethyst grabbed him and stuck the needle in his neck. Steven struggled but his eyes were feeling heavy. Steven struggled but his eyes felt heavy and so did his body. Steven felt himself go limp and his eyes were half lidded.

The last thing he saw was K-12 smiling as the Amethyst said, "We'll taking it from here K-12 good job helping us find him."

And then Stevens thoughts faded to black as he fell asleep.


End file.
